<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the calm before the storm and the greatness of new friendships by DanganronpaFan0519</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957328">the calm before the storm and the greatness of new friendships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519'>DanganronpaFan0519</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Journey to Redemption: An Assassin Yuuma Isogai AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Isogai Yuuma, Gen, Isogai Yuuma Needs A Hug, Isogai Yuuma is in the Terasaka Gang, Mention of Death, Mother Hen Terasaka Ryouma, Some more swearing by Terasaka, Terasaka Ryouma is a Good Friend, Trauma, Traumatized Isogai Yuuma, We stan Terasaka in this god damn household</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isogai certainly doesn’t regret befriending the Terasaka gang. He loves being with them. All this funny banter, teasing, normalcy and friendships that he never felt for the last five years. He was too busy with being forced to kill to do any of that. He barely laughed during those five horrible years so being able to do so feels great!</p><p>Was friendship always this great? Because he never felt this happy with Maehara! Was his friendship with him just destined to be just a childish friendship that is only for the past? He hopes not. He’ll break that wall that separates them and build a better friendship soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hara Sumire &amp; Yoshida Taisei - mentioned, Hazama Kirara &amp; Horibe Itona &amp; Isogai Yuuma &amp; Muramatsu Takuya &amp; Terasaka Ryouma &amp; Yoshida Taisei, Hazama Kirara &amp; Horibe Itona &amp; Muramatsu Takuya &amp; Terasaka Ryouma &amp; Yoshida Taisei, Isogai Yuuma &amp; Maehara Hiroto - mentioned, Isogai Yuuma &amp; Terasaka Ryouma, Takebayashi Koutarou &amp; Terasaka Ryouma - mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>His Journey to Redemption: An Assassin Yuuma Isogai AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the calm before the storm and the greatness of new friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yayay im not dead. i finally finished a fucking fic. I have a few fics i need to finish but i wanted to make a part three for this au first and woah new series title yay cool</p><p>so like yeah uhm this fic is okay in my eyes tbh not great not bad. but i really love the terasaka speech here so yeah</p><p>i seriously love maeiso, both platonic and romantic, but i gotta bash this friendship real quick for yknow... angst.</p><p>ugh writing is hard. sorry if the characters are not like in character cuz idk how to write them. the only person i know how to write well is isogai cuz i wrote about him a lot.</p><p>TW: mention of death/murder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past few days, Isogai got to know more about his new friends. From Hazama and her pet tarantula, to Terasaka’s younger sister, to Itona’s fear of abandonment, to Yoshida being childhood friends with Hara, to Muramatsu’s strong sense of smell in different kinds of food. He never expected to have been able to make friends ever since the whole Reaper incident happened.</p><p>He smiles and looks around the restaurant that Muramatsu’s family owns. Muramatsu and Itona are arguing about the ramen and whether it was horrible, or shitty as Itona would say, or not, Hazama is telling stories of her supposed curses and it’s victims to Terasaka, Yoshida and Hara are talking to each other about regular things.</p><p>Hara and Takebayashi would join in on their adventures from time to time. He would bake with Hara while the others make a mess. Takebayashi would ask him if he wanted to join him and Terasaka and hang out in a maid cafe, to which he politely declines. (Which was because of the fact that he has no interest in women, especially if he barely knows them, but no one should know that.)</p><p>He really appreciates this friendship, there was no faint air of distrust and secrecy unlike with Maehara when they reunited. No, it was quite the opposite, the air is full of happiness and trust. When they argue, they would immediately go back to being nice to each other right after unlike when Isogai and Maehara fought during the Reaper incident, there were walls of distrust and uneasiness.</p><p>He wonders what would’ve happened if Itona never spoke to him that day. Would he even have any friends right now? Would he have suffered alone with no one willing to help? What would even happen if he decided to stick with the Reaper? He would’ve killed much more innocent people… Would he have been forced to do more horrible things? Would he-</p><p>"Hey, Isogai. You alright?” He heard Hara say.</p><p>At the call of his name, he snapped out of his thoughts. "I’m.. so sorry.."</p><p>Hara smiled softly. "Hey, it’s okay. Nothing to be sorry about!"</p><p>Hazama spoke up. "We have noticed that your face of joy has turned into one full of grief, guilt and despair. We want to make sure that you are alright and well. It is not mandatory to tell us everything."</p><p>"Well.. It’s just… I was thinking about how glad I am to be friends with you guys and how everything is so much different than when I was with Maehara when we reunited then it just spiralled into thinking about the Reaper and how much people I could’ve killed and I- what if- and-" Isogai choked up on his words, unable to make a coherent sentence and on the verge of tears at the thought of the Reaper. "I’m- I’m so sorry..."</p><p>"Hey! It’s fucking alright, alright?" Terasaka yelled. "It’s fucking normal to think of the what ifs sometimes, kay? I fuckin’ do it a lot! Did ya know I made Nagisa tie a fucking grenade around his neck and I detonated it to kill that fuckin’ octopus near the start of the whole assassination gig? I fuckin’ regret ‘till this day! Sometimes I think about what if that damn octopus didn’t use that damn molting thing of his in time and how it could’ve killed him! I could’ve taken a life, y’know? I know this doesn’t fucking compare to the fact you actually killed people but that’s because you were forced to, kay? You regret it and that’s what fuckin’ matters! You fucking changed to be someone better and I fuckin’ changed to be less of an asshole so that’s what actually matters now! Yeah the past might fucking come back and bite you in the ass but you fuckin’ change, yeah?"</p><p>Once Terasaka finished his speech, everyone looked at him in shock.</p><p>Isogai bursted into tears. "Terasaka! Thank you so much! That.. That means so much to me!"</p><p>"Aww, how adorable! The big bad Terasaka has gotten soft on us!" Hazama laughed.</p><p>"HEY SHUT IT!" Terasaka yelled in anger.</p><p>"Hey, there’s a reason why the Terasaka gang is named like that. Terasaka is the mother hen." Itona said, slurping on some noodles.</p><p>"I’M NOT A FUCKIN’ MOTHER HEN!" Terasaka yelled again.</p><p>Isogai wiped his tears away and laughed. "Can you stop lying to us, mom? I’m tired of the whole lying thing!"</p><p>"Yeah, mom! Why do ya not want to tell us the truth!" Muramatsu teased.</p><p>"I seriously thought I was the mom of E Class! Why are you stealing my role!" Hara chuckled.</p><p>"What an ultimate mom you are, Terasaka!" Yoshida said.</p><p>"I FUCKING HATE YOU ASSHOLES!" Terasaka yelled.</p><p>"We love you too, mom!" All the other Terasaka gang members said before they all burst into laughter.</p><p>Isogai certainly doesn’t regret befriending the Terasaka gang. He loves being with them. All this funny banter, teasing, normalcy and friendships that he never felt for the last five years. He was too busy with being forced to kill to do any of that. He barely laughed during those five horrible years so being able to do so feels great!</p><p>Was friendship always this great? Because he never felt this happy with Maehara! Was his friendship with him just destined to be just a childish friendship that is only for the past? He hopes not. He’ll break that wall that separates them and build a better friendship soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>agkihfdkuhuvhbfjsnkdnvjbsihi god mother hen terasaka we love</p><p>anygays part four will be addressing the whole maehara and isogai conflict/problem and maybe some progress to a better friendship between them</p><p>anygays please comment what you think and kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>